


我们的春天来临前

by SoutherNine



Category: NCT
Genre: Bottom Park Jisung, M/M, Top Zhong Chen Le
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine
Summary: 大学生乐×农民（不是）星钟辰乐第一人称
Relationships: Zhong Chen Le/Park Jisung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	我们的春天来临前

说实话，我之所以到地球来找朴志晟，是因为他长得帅。我见他第一面，他就问我：你是谁？你从哪里来？要到哪里去？我说我是钟辰乐，从神舱来，来实践学习。他说这不是他想要的答案。

我是在一片芦苇地里找到他的。他们都说，找朴志晟，去绿水滩啊，去那儿准没错。他于是真如人所说的那样，哼着小曲儿，看两只青头鸭在水里游泳。他肩膀很宽，几近透明的白衬衫被撑得笔挺，裤腿撩起站在水里。正巧赶上落日，天边一片昏黄，干热的风徐徐吹着，他发丝飞扬，开口竟是这般粗犷低沉：“这不是我想要的答案。”我还是第一次从地球上看落日，注意力全被那处吸引了去。

我只知道他要找的答案不会在太阳上，别的我也答不上嘴，“你叫什么名字来着？”“钟辰乐。”“钟辰…啊钟辰乐，你就是思成哥介绍说的那个学生？”“对。”“跟我来吧。”说着他一面淌水，露出半截并不白皙的小腿，赤脚踩在地上。我很怕他被什么尖锐的东西给伤了，问他怎么不穿鞋，他说：脚上有茧子，不怕，我举起相机拍一张他阔步走在前方的照片，按下快门那瞬间他只留给我一道重影，猛地蹲下去捉鸡。他脚很大、手也很大，个子比较高，此刻蹲在地上，两手卡掐住一只流浪野鸡的脖子，今晚的肉菜有着落了，他说。

——但朴志晟做饭的手艺，不行。烫了拔毛切块往开水里一扔，盐不放、油不放，煮出来清汤寡水，白肉啃得津津有味。我用手撕着鸡丝，撕好浸进菜花的油水里涮一刷，才吃得下去，不禁纳闷他怎么吃得这样香。“是你太讲究。”他说着吮了一下手指，指向灶台上的橱柜，“那上面有辣椒面什么的，调味料，我平时都不用，可能这辈子都不会用吧...你想吃可以自己做。”

我当然要把握住这个机会，让朴志晟改善一下伙食，可真当我站在灶台前，竟窘迫得火都打不起来，便腆着脸去问他，“不是，这个——”话音戛然而止，那人胳膊从我右臂一侧伸出，半包围地把我圈在怀里，我感受到强烈的压迫，痴痴地看着他手指在我面前动作。人的手指是可以长得这么漂亮的吗？我光顾着欣赏他骨感的曲线，没注意灶火是怎么被打开的，他往后退一步，说：你看，这不就行了吗？辰乐笨死了。一朵火苗窜起，摇曳着，我转头一看朴志晟的帅脸，觉得除了灶火，自己心里还有什么东西被点燃了。

“行了，辰乐，你听见没有？”我的眼神从他滚动的喉结上收回来，连说“哦、哦”，心里想这趟来的值，条件艰苦也无所谓了，在神舱上见到朴志晟的简介的时候，我就知道自己会这么没出息了，所以我对朴志晟是有一点粉丝心理的，但还是把欲望化作了食欲，水煮牛肉是我的拿手好菜——虽然这里没有牛肉，我烫了热油浇在干辣椒上时，朴志晟眼睛都看直了，最后也吃得不亦乐乎。我不知道自己这顿菜消耗掉了朴志晟半年的油盐，毕竟在地球上这些调味料都是很稀缺的，最常规的食物是土豆、玉米，所以经常能在餐桌上看见，要有人问朴志晟做什么做得最好，那我一定会说他蒸土豆的火候拿捏得一级好。

我跟着朴志晟下了几天地，带来的衣服全都泡了沙，也不是什么水源特别充足的地方，每次洗衣服之前为了尽可能地把衣服上的尘土抖掉，我的胳膊每天都酸得不行，即使是这样洗出来也是一盆底的沙，朴志晟说把衣服晾干再抖抖就干净了，我注意到他满衣柜的白衬衫，确实不染尘色，到最后我没有衣服穿了，也只能借他的，他的衬衫又薄又透，穿起来风一吹就像在裸奔，穿了两天我就不干了，开始赖在家里，美其名曰整理素材。

我拍了好几张朴志晟的照片，趁他出门的时候翻出来看看，觉得实在是很养眼。我做宅男的这几天，朴志晟变得黏人了很多，说以前干活还有人陪着唠嗑，现在看到我来了都不想来打扰，搞得他好无聊。你们在这儿有什么好唠的？我吐槽他。他在床上打着滚，淡淡的皂香蹭在床单上，一下子就蒸在空气里，我闻得心情也好了，任他缠着我问东问西：  
“你是怎么从下来的？”我转了个身，摆好讲故事的姿态。

“学校的项目，当时老师在班里问：‘谁有飞行证？’半个班一下子齐刷刷举起手，再问谁家有飞行器，就只有我的手没放下来了。你知道的，来这里的航次不多，基本上都是搞科研的，还喜欢搞特殊，没点本事人家根本不让你随便坐，学校懒得帮我们去沟通这种事情，我就借了思成哥他们家的通行证自己下来的。”朴志晟若有所思地点了点头，我说本来还以为地球上有什么有趣的东西，听说的办公楼、实验室，怎么一样都见不到？

“他们都不在地面上。”朴志晟耸耸肩。“不在地面上那在哪？”他伸出食指指了指地下，“有机会我带你去看。”朴志晟这小子，极爱卖关子，我打了个大大的哈欠，懒得跟他纠缠下去，便不再搭话，转过身去要睡，他不知好歹地贴上来，“再跟我说说呗，你在上面的生活。”我被他贴得一身鸡皮疙瘩，逃似的往前爬，“你想知道，我带你上去玩。”这下他不高兴了，说：“我才不去呢，谁想去了，鬼才想去。”他从我身上下来，我叹一口气，“...你当真想知道？”“也没那么想了。”“...那我偏要说，

“我们那上面有山有水，有川有谷，只要戴上——”我一时间不知如何解释，“一种神奇的眼镜，地球上亿年间的一切都能被模拟出来。”“...那说到底还不是在模仿地球。”“狗屁，地球上现在只有铺天盖地的黄沙，那能一样？”“可那些都是假的！”我点一点他的额头，“你这小脑袋瓜子里现在装着的也全都是假的。”他撅起嘴巴，甩开我的手，“哎呀讨厌！

“你们神舱人，总是那么自大，一点都不讨人喜欢。”“我不讨人喜欢？”他心虚得不敢看我，自然没注意到我表情中的诡诈。我一个猛扑，骑到他背上去按他的肩膀和后腰，他笑着叫着把我推下去，我反问他，“那你平时都做些什么啊？在地球上。”我问朴志晟。“我？”我竟从他的疑问中感到一丝窘迫，

“就...待着吧，”他挠挠头说，张着嘴巴思索了一下，又说：“活着吧，只是活着。”

如何体味“活着”？

活着就是能够感受到天气的变幻。比如即将入冬时，每日刷新天气预报，乐此不疲，渐渐着上长衣、毛衫、短袄……是这样充满了期待、极具趣味性的一种与大自然的互动。“我还想看星星、看月亮，听鸡鸣、狗吠……想登雪山，想去海边——不是模拟的那种，想做好多好多事情。”他说这话的时候，眼睛里竟是含了泪的，面朝着房门的方向，当日最后一缕自然光从门缝见悄然溜走，他转过头去，只留给我一个侧脸，“可是有些事情，真的好难做到。”他像个受了委屈的小孩一样，枕在我膝上，大大的身躯卷成小小一团，后背隆起像山脊、肩窝凹陷像谷地，世界的起伏都在他身上显现出来，他像未觉醒的盘古一样原始纯粹，吞并着天地。

他把头埋在我腿间，湿了一片，我的下腹升起一团火，愤世和惆怅都被烧尽，我现在只想跟他做爱，但我很怕他问我：什么是做爱？钟辰乐你果然还是个俗人，我在心里骂自己。我的身子很敏感，但不忍心也舍不得叫他从我腿上下去，于是浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，他颤一下我就麻一下，从心口麻到指尖，又麻又爽。他一边哭一边敢把眼泪抹在我裤子上，越蹭越往里，直到他后脑勺和我的鸡巴撞个结实，他转过身来问，你怎么这么硬？我愣住了，不仅是因为他鼻尖与我下体的零距离，还因为他问的那个问题，就像你今天吃了什么一样云淡风轻。“额——我、那个...”我结巴起来。“我帮你吧。”他说。我猛地往后躲，“不用不用不用不用！”他从我腿上滑下去，一脸纯真地看着我，说：“...怎么了？”“我、我自己来就好！”“我帮你不是更舒服一点吗？”“......”

说得很有道理。跟捏肩膀一样普通似的，他也不隔着裤子挑逗了，直奔主题，大手一包就把我伺候得服服帖帖。“...志晟经常、这样自己弄吗？”“...没有。”“......哦。”我盯着他说话时移一开一合的嘴唇，想怎么我们都还没接吻，就先打上手枪了，“辰乐，舒服吗？”“舒服——嗯、啊...”我很希望朴志晟也硬着，这样我就有理由帮他一起撸，“你硬了吗？”我问。“好像，有点吧——”“我摸摸看，”我把手贴上去，“硬了，”其实还差点火候，但我说：“你硬了，我帮你吧。”

我手伸进去抓他的阴茎，还垂着，好在没摸几下就站了起来，他又问：为什么会这样？我说：可能是因为志晟太喜欢我了吧，是吗？为什么喜欢你会变这样？不知道啊...那你喜欢吗？我不知道...他眯起眼睛，也许吧。我们于是膝盖顶着膝盖，手中握着彼此的阴茎，朝对方耳尖呼热气。他炙热的掌心像小嘴一样嗦着我龟头，我几乎要失守，看着他嫣红的唇，可耻地想象他为我口交的样子，然后泄在他手心里，灌满每一条掌纹。“把裤子脱了。”我说着，却反客为主，自己动起手来，扒着他裤腰往下拽。他喘得很急，用脚踹开卡在脚踝处的短裤，又想自己摸，我握住他手腕，说别动，我帮你，就撩起他被前端顶起的T恤下摆，颇有技巧地玩弄。我用拇指磨蹭他马眼，两个来回那处就开始张张合合地往外喷水。接吻吗？我问。没等到他的回复，我就自动贴上去了。

他下面被我撸得“咕叽咕叽”响，上面也被亲得“嗯啊嗯啊”叫，我心软得不行，一心想着怎么让他爽上天，两根手指头沾了湿哒哒的体液，探向他身后。他没有反抗，却狠狠咬住我的下唇，哭得愈厉害，连我问套子在哪里，他都是打着哭嗝回答的，说在床头的柜子、最下层——离得有点远，我就吓唬他说我们不用了好不好，他头摇得像拨浪鼓一样，说不要、拜托...求你了，我拿他一点办法没有，只好把他圈在怀里好声好气地哄。明明他块头比我大，却靠在我胸口上像个要人哄睡的孩童，我从这个角度看到他高挺的鼻梁，尖尖上一抹红，眼尾亦是如此，妖孽得很。

他伸手抚摸我的脸颊，我就侧过去吻他的小臂，我们像彼得帕克和玛丽简一样倒着接吻，我的舌头顶到他牙背，他的下齿磕到我嘴唇，还有口水差点从嘴角流出来，很狼狈也很色，我一边摸他薄衫下凸起的腹肌，一边在胯下流连，指尖挑逗他浓密的阴毛，他呜咽着求我，我说做不做？他没有回答，而是像人鱼一样拖着修长的身体在我怀里打了个转，伸长胳膊拿到套，塞进我手里。我又问一遍，要不要做？他咬着下唇，脱掉自己的上衣，才说，要，很想要。

我最终还是从正面进入了他，漂亮的小腿挂在我胳膊上，有常年穿八、九分裤晒出的分界线。我忍不住吻他的脚踝、膝盖，他的锁骨和下巴，身下人迷乱地把手插入我发间，用蚊子拍翅膀一样的音量说，哥哥，我疼，嗡嗡嗡，又低又沉，深入到我耳道里，像锋利的指甲在上面搔刮一样，又震起满地的鸡皮疙瘩。“疼？现在呢？可以动了吗？”不管我问的是什么，他总是在点头，神情痛苦而欢愉地，被我很卖力地操着，身体随着动作一上一下，床板也随着动作一前一后，吱呀吱呀，他说你轻点，不要把床弄散架了，我说我哪有那本事，果不其然被他恶意夹两下就交代了出来。我保持着插在他体内的姿势，抱着他躺下，说你里面好舒服，不想出来了。他发出小动物一样的绵软叫声，不作回答。

思成哥打电话让我不要玩得太过了，早点回家，不然又挨我爸妈骂。我本就是贪玩的性格，被朴志晟这小孩牵制住，逗留的心更甚，看一眼他乖觉的睡颜，跟电话那头说，一时半会回不去了。

那天下午朴志晟出去割麦，我准备煮面，他从正门闯入，满脸尘土，说辰乐，快走，沙尘暴来了。我不知道要去哪里，只是关掉灶火，穿了外套，乖乖戴上朴志晟给的口罩和护目镜，收拾两件衣物就跟他到地下城去，入住一家小旅馆。地下城里霓虹灯林列，商铺、酒吧热闹非凡，跟地上的荒凉沉寂大不相同，我问朴志晟为什么不住在这里，我本以为他会说没钱，但他的回答是：“我被分配到上面去的，去种田、养鸭，什么的，采集样本下来给他们搞研究。你看，”说着他从领口掏出一张卡，“这是我的工作证，我可不是什么野小孩。”路上行人清一色的知识分子模样，脖子上挂着和朴志晟一样的牌牌，全都脚步匆匆，手上拿个面包、一杯杯面，朝城中心走去。

我们从阳台出来正对着一座立交桥，后半夜，劳累整天的人们开启夜生活，纷纷窜入马路边的烧烤摊和大排档里。我缠着朴志晟带我出去玩，最后是怎么回到床上、被朴志晟扒了衣服的也不知道，等到他骑在我身上唤着我的名字乱亲的时候，我才勉强找回一点意识，还以为朴志晟被人下药了，精虫上脑，急忙用手去拭他额头，但不比我的烫。“志晟...怎么了？”我晕晕乎乎地问他。“没事...就是，要带你去洗澡，泡一下热水会舒服点。”于是他把我扶到浴缸边，又被我拽住胳膊不给走，他磕磕巴巴地说：我、我去脱衣服。

浴缸要容下两个人有些勉强，但如果朴志晟坐在我身上就不会、被我钉在鸡巴上更不会。我很吃力地动作着，因为这个姿势使不上劲，朴志晟体量也不轻，我酒还没醒，三两下就不愿再费力。“志晟动吧。”他两只手扒着浴缸边，第一次试图撑起来，“你不要抱我那么紧...”我松开箍在他腰间的胳膊，改去撸他的阴茎，他上下吞得很结实，浴缸里的水全都哗啦啦涌出来，到最后只剩浅浅一层，就让他站到花洒下去。我后入的时候他半边脸贴着瓷砖，水浇在上面，顺着淌过他柔软的胸部，我去抓，他顺从地向后撤开，容我塞进一只手。

“朴志晟...我喜欢死你了，知道吧？”他咬着嘴唇，开始小声地啜泣，后面一缩一缩的，身体变得很敏感，被我把玩几下就射了出来。“喜欢吗？”我用往上顶了两下，他惊叫出声，用两根手指插住嘴巴，又纯又色，还以为是在勾引我，“啊...嗯啊、不要...这里隔音很不好...真的，拜托...”“你怎么知道？”“我听见过、求你了，轻一点...”“嗯...不要嘛。”“哈啊...啊、太深了...呜...辰乐、好大，好厉害...”我最听不得朴志晟说这种话，正如我不管做什么屁事都会被朴志晟夸奖，连在做爱这件事情上都一样，我有些恼羞成怒地顶撞着，他最终没能守住自己的嘴巴，叫得很不收敛。

沙尘暴持续五天，我和朴志晟在旅馆里放肆五天。地下城头两天就被我逛了个遍，哪里都没有朴志晟身体里舒服，更不用说千里之外的神舱，我怕是再也不想回去了，这几天电话连连，我被扰得心情很不好，行程推迟了、工作也耽误了，朴志晟并不知道我后天就要启程远去，我很久才想好要怎么告诉他。

永远都不要说吧，也好，就这样悄悄走掉，志晟一定会理解我的，他的人生中还会遇到更好的人。可我一点都不想走了，就算要走，也还想再回来。什么啊，是异地恋吗，我们两个，真的没有想过自己会经历这种事情，可当我这么说的时候，朴志晟却冷着脸说：“我们都还没有确定恋爱关系吧。”

如果不是他眼睛红了，我可能真的会以为他是认真的，他抱着胳膊竖在门框上的姿态，还真有点像什么小混混。那我们那么多觉都白睡啦？这么问的话肯定会被他揍，你他妈上了我就要跑，我很期待他能奶凶奶凶地这样骂我一句，我也好少一些负罪感，但他只是说：你要走就走。

我读过书，朴志晟没读过，可我反而觉得自己懂得不如朴志晟多。他是一部摊开供人翻阅的典籍，像密密麻麻的数学公式，每一个数字、字母你都看得懂，但就是不明白是什么意思——你要走就走，他说这话的时候是没有看着我的，我不很懂他的意思。我问朴志晟想不想跟我回神舱，事实上还没问，“诶，志晟，你想不想——”“不想。”““可你都还没听到我的问题。”“我不想听到。”

“你都不会舍不得我吗？”“你会吗？”他反问。“我肯定会啊。”“那你为什么要走？”听起来似比我更委屈，两只手紧张地交错着，指头跟指头打架，见我不回应，他又颤抖着问了一句：“那你为什么要走？”

我为什么要走？大约是因为我不想要成为人们茶余饭后的谈资，大约是因为我挂念我的家人、我的房间，我房间里陈列的模型、游戏机，限量版球鞋……我很多理由；而为什么不走，只有一个理由：朴志晟。我很难说服自己爱朴志晟有这样深，我甚至不晓得自己有什么资格谈爱。我19岁，家境富裕，上贵族学校，生活中从来没什么烦恼，不像朴志晟每天都要为了下一顿饭而发愁，酷爱在星空下臆想。

在遇见他之前，我的人生从来没经历过什么挫折，是他教会我如何成就平庸。我时而觉得自己像一个流民，是被体系驱逐在外的自由完全体，我虽生在天上，但不信神明，因为到了这个地步，什么祖宗神明也一概派不上用场了，更不用说一项被丢弃、一项被挑战，祖宗的圣地遭到荒废，迷信和宗教的权威也早被科学消磨得干干净净，只单纯想要借名号图吉利罢了。我们住在九霄云外，是天外天，古代旧帝知道称自己为寡德之人，当代神舱人却扎扎实实地叫自己神之子，但天子是天的儿子，又不是天的老子，苍生在上，神明在下，那一片片所谓被弃之脚下的土地，分明才是神之所在，那所谓流民，才是上天隐匿在凡间的圣主。

临走前一天，朴志晟杀了头羊，叫了四五个兄弟来搭伙。当晚，我们围坐在篝火旁，大口吃肉，大口喝酒，像野蛮人一样。都说穷人只管粮食够不够吃、能不能活命，什么古往今来深入浅出，他们没功夫惦记——但朴志晟不是这样。他越贫越闲，就越爱东西乱想。出行或回家路上、耕地途中，入梦前夕，你看他眼神像那雨后被冲刷下来的大星，净亮净亮的，刚被砂石磨过一样，是不可多得的珍宝。他说你别走，但眼睛分明在驱逐我，一并还有他粗糙的掌纹和麦色的、汗津津的胸口。

我吐了三轮，最后难受得倒在朴志晟怀里说胡话，说着说着眼泪就掉下来，我很少哭，方觉得奇怪，就发现眼泪是从朴志晟眼睛里滴到我脸上的。

志晟，我不走了。我很想这么说，但我不能；如果我不走，可能就真的再也回不来、再也没人能回来了。我在床前收拾行李，电脑摆床脚，朴志晟凑过去看，几张随手抓拍的照片摊在首页，他问：“你写这些东西，神舱上就会有更多人下来吗？”我犹豫了一下，说：“写了不一定有，但不写肯定没有。”他似懂非懂地点点头，眼角还是红的。

我要走，我要走的，我不能再做一个混吃等死的咸鱼了，我不能再被人当成长不大的小孩，也并不是在异想天开，更不是在拿父母的钱给自己的梦想开空头支票。神舱人是时候从他们所做的乌托邦大梦中惊醒了，我们人在万物面前，不过也是牛的一毛、鸟的一羽——甚至还算不上。什么电子科技、花里胡哨的脑瓜，在真正的末日来临时又都有什么用呢？既然灾难不是自然引发，而是人为造成，那么人在哪里，祸害就在哪里；那么朴志晟在哪里，我就在哪里——我要把朴志晟写的诗带到神舱上，再把春天，重新带到地球上。

*朴志晟的日记

钟辰乐说想我，他在电话那头哭得特别不矜持，虽然算不上很崩溃——那是我的哭法，但说得上丢人。他几乎三个字一个停顿：朴志晟、我好想、你啊真、的特别、想你啊。他哭得很小声，我能想象到他默默流泪的模样，又倔强地用他小馒头一样的手去抹掉，不由心疼得眼红。“辰乐、乐乐、宝贝...你不要哭了，好吗？我也很想你...呜呜...”然后我就更丢人地崩溃了。能赖我吗？那是我第一次听钟辰乐哭，甚至没能看见他落泪的脸庞，我就这样难过了。钟辰乐他怎么可以哭呢？那么快乐、那么开朗，总是笑着的钟辰乐，他怎么会哭呢？他一定真的很爱我吧，是有多爱我才会让自己哭成这样呢...呜呜辰乐...我爱你，我哭着说，什么时候来见我？我好想抱抱你，想抱抱辰乐...呜呜呜...

啊真是，太丢人了，实在是，真的，又把自己心里的想法都说了出来，上次也是，说想被辰乐抱，结果又被他打开摄像头调戏了，他逼我——应该说是撒着娇求我，要我把衣服都脱掉，我就躲在被窝里，他就说：光是想象志晟光着身子在被窝里，我就要...行了行了，不要说了，我知道了。我眼睁睁看着他腿间鼓起来可观的一大包，浑身上下都开始发痒，都怪钟辰乐，把我变得这么奇怪。

“跟我说说话吧。”他当着我的面把手伸进了裤子里，尽管之后他将画面上移了些许，我还是能看见他小幅度动作的手臂，“说、说什么？”“随便什么，让我听听你的声音。”我咬了咬下唇，“辰乐哥哥...”他阖紧牙关吸一口长气，压低声音，“嗯。”比起回复，更像是在呻吟，“辰乐哥哥...昨天吃了什么？”“昨天...昨天吃了西蓝花、番茄炒鸡蛋，和水煮牛肉。”“今天呢？”“今天吃面条。”“明天呢？明天想吃什么？”“明天想吃志晟的大鸡巴。”

“呀！钟辰乐！”明明没有人，我却还是将手机藏进了被窝里，害怕被听见。“你放我出来。”“你不许乱讲话！”实际上是我现在不知道要怎么办。我要是把手机拿出来，就有可能有光照进去，合了他的心意；我若不，也不能让他一晚上闷在里面。“都能看见哦，志晟。”“你骗人，里面黑得很。”“真的看见了，你都硬了，不是吗？”“放屁，我把手机捂在胸口！”“乳头硬了。”“......”妈的，“你他妈赶紧射吧。”“帮帮我嘛...”他就又开始撒娇了。

每次这样我就拿他一点办法都没有，因为我太喜欢他、太见不得他受委屈了，想要时时刻刻都把他捧在手心上，什么无理的事情都惯着他做。

今年春天，院子前种的花开了。一切真如辰乐所期待的那样，更多人投入到拯救地球的行动中来，渴望重回家园。他说春末的时候，就再来找我，这次可能真的不走了，要我准备好房子，做他老婆，然后哪也不去，天天在家里做爱、打游戏。虽然我骂了他，但其实想想也没什么不好。听思成哥说，他把他爸爸妈妈爷爷奶奶外公外婆叔叔婶婶表哥表姐都气得不轻，每一个都抄起手边的餐具，要往他身上砸，场面一度十分混乱。那我想，我还是不要去他家做客了吧。

唉，终于能结束和钟辰乐视频做爱的日子了。

fin.


End file.
